Timing
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: Life is always about timing. Sometimes good, sometimes bad. Even with a time machine, some people have the worst timing. AKA, 5 times Lucy and Wyatt almost kiss, and 1 time they do. Fits with Canon, including promo videos for season 2.


**SPOILER ALERT! No, I have not used my own personal time machine to travel to the future, but I have watched just about every video posted about the premiere TONIGHT! So, if you avoid spoilers at all costs, this story is not for you. But, if you want to see how I interpreted what I _hope_ will happen this season, please read, and hopefully drop me a review!**

 **Inspired by the "Five times a couple doesn't _, and one time they do" stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

 _Arkansas, 1934_

"And then we look for the ring together and we find it." Wyatt finished his story with a bittersweet smile. The memories of that day were so fresh, he could have gone into every detail – what Jessica was wearing, her hairstyle, the sparkle of her blue eyes as she had said that fateful "yes." But he refused to allow himself to wallow in that memory, especially when he was supposed to be in love with Lucy. Speaking of Lucy, he turned to look at her, and with that same unemotional tone in which he told his story, he asked her, "Do you remember that Honey?"

She appeared flustered as she answered, "yeah, yeah." He returned his gaze to their outlaw cohorts, gratified to see a smile on Bonnie's face. But it only took a second for him to gauge Clyde's incredulous expression. Wyatt acted quickly, on instinct more than thought. He put his hand on Lucy's neck and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

The day he proposed to Jessica, her kiss had been unforgettable. She had held him impossibly close, allowing nothing to come between them, another reminder that she had just promised to be with him always. Her lips had tasted like strawberries and mint, a mix of their dessert and her lip balm. His hands, used to roaming over her body when they kissed, had been fixed on her hips instead, drawing from her strength to steady himself. She had placed her hands on his back, keeping him close with steady pressure throughout the whole process.

Kissing Lucy as he thought about Jessica wasn't fair to either of them. But Clyde's skepticism necessitated the playacting, despite what he had said before. He would be the first to admit that there were more teeth involved than should be in a truly good kiss. But somehow that didn't matter. The taste of the awful homemade hooch underscored the embrace, but still couldn't mask the warmth and fervor of her lips.

Wyatt pulled away, hoping that he was masking his wonder. Since Jessica, his desires had been satisfied in one-night stands and meaningless flings. It had been nearly 5 years since he had kissed someone that he actually cared about. And now he didn't know how to handle those feelings. His brain told him to run away, get as far away from Lucy as he could before his impulses took over and he kissed her again.

"Hot damn. To true love, huh?" Clyde said with a raise of his glass. Wyatt sipped at his hooch, trying to put aside the past few minutes, and desperate for a way to get out of this crazy situation. Desperate to just get home.

TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS

 _Arkansas, 1934_

As they laid there, no space between them, Lucy chose to focus on the awkwardly loud sounds of the couple on the other side of the wall rather than on Wyatt's arms on hers, or his hip just a hairsbreadth away from hers. But even those innocent, unavoidable touches were preferable to the replay her mind kept giving her of when Wyatt's lips had grasped her own and refused to let go.

Lucy once said she sought for control after her accident, but in all honesty, it started long before. Before the crazy revelation that time travel is real, she had the most boring, predictable life imaginable. Her schedule remained the same each semester because of her mother. Research and lectures filled her time when she wasn't caring for her mother or taking the occasional break with Amy. And then Homeland Security showed up at her house, turned her world upside down and taken all form of control away from her.

But even with the unpredictability of time travel, some things were still routine to her. The teammates that she depended on, the men who were the only others who knew the same truths she did, they were her rocks, her touchstones in the insanity that was her current life. She knew that Rufus could always be depended upon to crack a joke, even if that was at the worst possible moment. And Wyatt would forever seek for an answer to saving his wife. And that meant her schoolgirl crush on him could never be reciprocated.

Bonnie and Clyde's passionate noises became too much, and she had to say something, if only to break up the silence that made her situation with Wyatt even more uncomfortable. "I thought you said they'd pass out," she murmured.

"Maybe if they ever came up for air," Wyatt responded.

"I mean, do you believe them? The way they are together?" Lucy asked. One of those dependability aspects of Wyatt was that he believed in the choices people make, and she believed he would be on her side of this argument.

"Yeah. Might be robbers and killers, but you can't say they're not in love." He shifted around, and her arm ended up on top this time. There was a sigh, and Lucy wasn't sure if it was from her or him.

"No, but I mean just all the 'meant to be's and 'only one's," she said, unable to mask her cynical view of the sentiments.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I mean, there's a couple billion people in the world and they're the only ones for each other? What are the odds?" Lucy wasn't going to be dissuaded from her view, despite the loving looks Bonnie and Clyde kept shooting at one another.

"Oh, what, you're all about fate and destiny except when it comes to love?" A giggle from the next room interrupted Wyatt's flow.

"I don't know. I've seen attraction and chemistry, but, no lightning bolt from the heavens. Nothing like that." Lucy didn't add that she also believed in lust, something she had seen time and time again working in a college. It was too close to their current predicament for her to address it.

"I've seen it. It happened to me." His voice was soft, almost reverent, and Lucy had to admit that his experience was certainly going to color his views.

"The engagement story you told? That was how you proposed to Jessica." Lucy was grateful that Wyatt had had a story on hand, readily available to tell Bonnie and Clyde. But it certainly factored into the weirdness of their situation. She turned to him, curious as to why he still clung to a woman who was dead, someone he had lost forever (at least 3 months ago that's what he would have thought). "If there's only one person for you in the whole world, and you lose them, does that mean that you have to live the rest of your life without anyone else?"

Wyatt nodded without looking at her. Lucy wanted to not only persuade him that the idea of soulmates or true loves was something just for stories, but she also wanted him to understand that he could be happy again.

"I think you, we, anyone, has to be open to possibilities." Wyatt turned, and she locked eyes, but his intensity became too much, and she shifted her gaze to his lips. But that was even worse as she once again remembered how those lips felt on her. She was curious if his breath would still taste of hooch. The thought made her lean in.

Impulsiveness had never been used to describe Lucy, but she was about to throw caution to the wind and kiss him again. Yet a loud snore from Clyde broke their contact. "They're asleep," she said. Wyatt got out of the bed, and Lucy accepted reality.

TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS

 _San Francisco, Present_

Wyatt leaned in to the hug, turning his head in order to connect as much of himself to her. They swayed slightly together. He didn't want to break their connection, the bond that he had made. Having her in his arms reminded him of all they had been through, and with the time machine about to be retired, he would never experience that with anyone else. And he couldn't just leave without letting her know that.

"You know, maybe Pendleton can wait a little bit. You think I'm going to miss the chance to help you get your sister? See what all this fuss is about?" After hearing so many stories about her sister, Wyatt honestly wanted to meet the famous Amy. The final trip of the Lifeboat was also an excuse to spend a little more time with Lucy.

"I'm really sorry that you won't be able to get Jessica back." Wyatt looked down, trying to figure out how to discuss this as delicately as possible. Jess would always be in his heart, but after his reckless journey to 1983, he knew that saving her was now impossible. And he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

"Maybe we do need to stop trying to fix the past. Start looking at the present. Maybe I do need to be open to the possibilities."

"Possibilities of what?" Lucy asked. Wyatt smirked, but he resisted the urge to pull her forward and kiss her right then and there. He hoped she would catch his meaning all on her own.

"I don't know. I just know I'm not really ready to say goodbye yet." Lucy came even closer. Wyatt was about to dip his head down and do what he had been dreaming on since 1934, when Mason's voice pulled them out of their own world.

"The Lifeboat will be charged and ready to go in three hours, my friends."

The mood broken, Wyatt laughed and smiled with Lucy. He allowed her to leave on some last-minute business. But as soon as she had her sister back, and there were no more time machines to mess things up, he wouldn't rest until she knew exactly how she felt.

TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS

 _France, 1918_

Six weeks. The longest six weeks of her life. Lucy had endured Rittenhouse brainwashing, unending platitudes from her mom, staring at the same four walls the whole time. The only news she got of the outside world the entire time was a single news article detailing an explosion at Mason Industries. Words that explained that there were multiple deaths, and not everyone was able to be identified. An article that sealed her fate as "Rittenhouse royalty," expected to take over and lead the organization, but only as they saw fit. Yet once again, her fate had been changed.

He appeared no different than she would have expected, shooting a rifle at some German troops. He was her soldier after all. However, she didn't want him to be a soldier. The only thing she wanted from him right now was to hold her.

"Wyatt!" she yelled out amongst the noise of artillery fire, cries of the wounded, and the zooming of planes overhead. Her voice shouldn't have reached him, yet he still turned to lock his eyes on her.

He returned his gaze to the battle, fired off three more rounds, then abandoned the gun. He sprinted across the field, dodging bullets the whole way across, as Lucy ran towards him to meet in the middle. Within seconds, she was once again in his embrace, and she refused to let go.

"I…I thought you were dead. I heard about the explosion, and…" Wyatt squeezed her tighter, and Lucy couldn't say another word. She pulled away just enough to look into his face. Warfare was etched into every line, but that wasn't what struck her. His eyes, his piercing blue eyes shone behind tears, and no power on earth could pull her away. Until his lids began to droop and his face dropped towards hers.

"Lucy!" Rufus called out and pulled her out of Wyatt's arms into his own. Lucy smiled and squeezed him tightly, grateful that the only other person that truly mattered to her was also still alive. However, she was hoping that whatever was happening between Wyatt and herself would get a chance to continue. Soon.

TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS

 _San Francisco, Present_

The world was crashing down around them, again. Rufus's ominous words about their new memories changed the whole perspective on their travels. Wyatt had always hoped that no matter what got changed during the missions, it would end up being for the better. Or barring that, at least his life would be minimally affected. Then again, he had never experienced the effects of a changing timeline. Not like Lucy.

No wonder she had raced out of the room at her earliest convenience. She had claimed she wanted to orient herself to the new surroundings, but Wyatt knew she needed to escape the horrific possibilities. He would have followed her immediately, but Agent Christopher had kept him back to talk. So he was now wandering through the silo, trying to find where Lucy had set up shop.

It killed him that the clue he got was the sound of sobbing. Wyatt located the source and knocked on the heavy door. When he didn't get a response, he knocked again, louder. He put his hand on the knob, about to open the door without an invitation when the metal door creaked open.

"Hi," Lucy said, waving him inside, not even bothering to hide the fact that she'd been crying. Half of him wanted to punch someone, anyone, but preferably someone that would bring a solution to their problems. The other half wanted to gather her in his arms and never let her go. But he didn't follow either voice, instead opting to lean against one of the cots in the room, opposite the one she had claimed as her own bed.

"My mother tried to brainwash me," Lucy murmured, jumping right into the heavy stuff. Wyatt gave a sharp inhale, not sure how he could even try to respond to that.

"Not just in the last six weeks though. Now that I know, I see how she's been manipulating me my whole life. She always told me I would follow in her footsteps, be a teacher, a historian, work at Stanford. I just always thought she was being clingy." Her face fell, but her shoulders remained steady this time.

Wyatt thought through his words carefully before he responded. "We don't have to follow in our parent's footsteps, ever. If I had, I would be a worthless drunk like my dad. When you found out about your biological father, you yourself said that he did not dictate who you were. Now, I'm reminding you that your mother will not determine who you are either. So, you make your choices, based on what you feel is right."

Lucy looked up at him for barely a moment before the sobs took over her again. "How will I know what is right? I've lost everything."

Wyatt pushed away from the cot and finally gave in to the urge to cradle her in his arms. "You haven't lost me." They rocked together gently, sharing their grief.

Several minutes passed, simultaneously not enough time and a comfortable eternity, before Lucy leaned back just enough to once again look at him. She had finally calmed down enough to whisper a "thank you," but tears still threatened.

She placed her hand on his cheek, so close, all Wyatt needed to do was lean towards her and their lips would be connected. He took a breath, followed by one from Lucy. Then…

A knock on the door shook them apart. "Hey guys! Are you in there?" Jiya called to them. "Agent Christopher wants to see us in the briefing room. I'm not sure exactly which room that is yet, but she sounded like it was urgent, so… we better go."

Lucy gave Wyatt a shy smile. "Shall we?" she asked.

He returned her smile. "After you."

TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS~TIMELESS

 _Los Angeles, 1941_

"You must be the duo I've heard so much about!"

Lucy couldn't respond, struck speechless. She thought after meeting Abraham Lincoln, George Washington, even killing Jesse James, that she would be over her wonder at meeting these historical figures. But she had grown up watching Hedy Lamar movies since before she could even remember, and that was something you didn't get over quickly.

Luckily, Wyatt was less starstruck. "Yep, that's us. Here to…perform for you."

"Wonderful! You two look amazing! I want to hear your whole story later. Were you married first, or did you fall in love while working together?" Hedy asked.

Lucy still couldn't make sound come out of her mouth, so once again Wyatt supplied, "It's a long story, but the short version is that we were teammates first, then got together."

Hedy smiled at them, and Lucy hoped that her face displayed happiness more than shock.

"Well, our rehearsals don't start until tomorrow, but we've got a room for you at the hotel. My assistant can take you there." Hedy signaled to a man in a dark blue suit behind them. He walked over and nodded at her. "Joe, will you see that Mr. and Mrs. Logan get to their room?"

"Of course, Ms. Lamar," he said. He gestured to the time travelers. "Follow me please."

Lucy managed to finally utter a thank you to the actress as they were ushered away. She then looked to Wyatt, out from under Hedy's spell, and now concerned about this delay. They had to find the sleeper before he or she was activated. But she also knew that staying close to those in power would give them more information.

"Do you think he could be Rittenhouse?" Wyatt whispered, pointing to the assistant who was now walking them across the studio lot.

"I don't know," Lucy whispered back. "All I know is that whoever it is, the goal is to hide in plain sight, so…"

"So our needle in a haystack search will still continue," Wyatt finished.

It was only a short walk to the hotel, and Joe took care of all the details for them. He walked them to the door and handed them the key. "I'll be by tomorrow morning at 7:00 to take you to the rehearsal. Have a good night."

Lucy could have sworn she saw a wink from Joe to Wyatt, then the door closed behind the assistant and she recognized that they were completely alone for the first time in weeks. Her hands began to shake and she turned slowly to take in her surroundings rather than looking at Wyatt.

It was a classy room, but there was only one bed, of course, because what married couple slept in separate beds? A fire had been lit in anticipation of their arrival, casting a soft glow around the room. Lucy wondered if they had been shown to the honeymoon suite on accident, or possibly on purpose?

"Hey Lucy," Wyatt said, and she was forced to look back at him. He stood in the center of the room, and Lucy couldn't take her eyes off of him. The white shirt he wore reminded her of their trip to Las Vegas, one of the first times she had seen the more human side of this stoic soldier. He looked at her so deeply, she was sure he could see into the depths of her soul. He had always been able to draw out the innermost parts of her heart, so it was only right that he would be the one to be by her side through all of it.

And now she had nothing standing in her way. Wyatt had, for better or worse, put his wife in the past. Whatever fake fiancé she may have had in the past (or present?) he was also gone. And in this moment, they were just Lucy and Wyatt, a man and a woman, who had been drawn together, fate pulling them to get to this point. And Lucy wasn't going to waste it.

Wyatt stepped closer and Lucy took that invitation to move forward as well. "You know, back when we thought this was all over, I made a decision. But, then Rittenhouse got the mothership, and your mother kidnapped you, and I never got the chance to follow through," Wyatt said, taking another step.

"Follow through with what?" Lucy asked, surprisingly breathless as she also took a step.

"I decided to tell you that… I care about you. Actually, it's more than that." It only took another step for them to stand toe-to-toe.

"More than what?" Lucy asked, apparently only able to speak in questions.

"I love you," Wyatt said.

Lucy didn't have a verbal response. All she could do was to fling her arms around his neck and kiss him soundly. He spun her around, swept up in the euphoria. She had only had one kiss that had affected her like this - that "act" set up in 1934 that she knew was so much more than that. It had been the first step along a journey that she desperately wanted to see to the end.

That time, his lips had tasted like the awful homemade hooch Clyde had given them. This time, they were flavored with chocolate dessert and Wyatt's own unique scent. Lucy wanted to spend the rest of the evening exploring that flavor, the light touches he passed over her neck and arms, and whatever else the experience promised them. But a knock at the door had them jumping apart.

Rufus ran into the room in a panic. "Something is going on at the studio. You need to come _right now!_ " He was out the door again before they had a chance to respond. If he had even noticed that they were in each other arms, nothing had registered on Rufus's face.

"Perfect timing buddy," Wyatt muttered under his breath.

Lucy grabbed his hand and threaded her fingers with his. "I love you too," she said. "Now, let's go save history, again."

"Yes Ma'am."

 **I apologize for any mistakes here. I just really wanted to get this out before SEASON 2! TONIGHT PEOPLE! IT'S HERE!**


End file.
